1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a system of continuous measurements and transformations of signals which come from the potentiometer of an electronic acceleration pedal of a modern car.
2. Background
Lately there has been an increase in the complaints of drivers of new technology cars having an electronic acceleration pedal concerning the lack of acceleration response to the driver's orders.
In new technology cars, the command of acceleration is not transmitted with the traditional wire (the mechanical way). Instead, the command is transmitted from the driver's foot to the electronic control unit (ECU) with a potentiometer (electronic acceleration pedal).
The application of the electronic acceleration pedal has resulted in bad acceleration of the car and the problems caused in the overacting and generally the circulation of vehicles.